


Lost and Found

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Regina is lost after her marriage failed, in every sense of the word. Wandering around New York she almost gets herself killed if it weren't for a certain blonde that saved her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

The brunette walked around the unfamiliar city, looking around but not truly seeing anything that she laid her eyes upon. Everything was a strange blur to her as she walked through the bustling crowd.

Lately she found herself looking, searching everywhere, just to try and get a glimpse of herself. She was lost. In every sense of the word and what it could mean. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what she was doing, but most of all, she didn't know who she was anymore.

There was loud honking and suddenly a woman behind her was screaming.  
"Watch out!" She felt a strong hand wrap around her arm tightly and jank her back roughly. "Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?!" The same voice yelled at her. The brunette's eyes slowly focused on the woman who, apparently, just saved her life. A large crowd stood behind her, staring at the altercation until they lost interest and simply moved on.

"I'm sorry?" The brunette frowned a little and bit her lip as she looked at her blonde saviour. Worry was written all over the woman's face, but it quickly was replaced by relief and a long sigh left her lips.  
"This is New York, you idiot. You can't just cross the street without even bothering to look, Miss space cadet." The blonde chastised her and put her hands on her hips.  
"Ex- excuse me?!" The brunette gasped before yelling at the woman, immediately getting defensive. "I'm _not_ an idiot and I'm definitely not a space cadet!"

"You could stand to be a little more grateful, considering I just saved your life." The blonde cocked an eyebrow. That silenced the brunette, her bravado falling immediately. She looked down and bit her lip.  
"I'm sorry..." She said softly and looked up slowly, clearly insecure. "Thank you." She added softly. The blonde smiled gently but with clear concern in her eyes. She put her hand on the woman's arm.  
"Are you OK? You looked like you were closer to Neptune than planet Earth." The brunette sighed and shook her head in the negative.  
"No, not really." She admitted, though she had no clue as to why she did that.  
"Well, everything gets better after a cup of coffee. Come on."

Before the brunette could even protest, the woman was pulled along by the blonde who was now holding her hand and taking her to God knows where.  
"W-wait... Hold on!"  
"Why?" The woman beamed over her shoulder with a smile.  
"You're just a random stranger... I... I don't even know your name!"  
"Emma Swan. There, now I'm no longer a stranger." She said before guiding the brunette inside a coffee shop. As they got in line she looked at the woman expectantly. "Normally when someone gives you their name, it's common practice to give them yours." She chuckled. The brunette gasped and cleared her throat awkwardly before holding out her hand.  
"Regina Mills." She said softly and bit her lip nervously.  
"Nice to meet you, Regina." The blonde gave her an easy smile and took the woman's hand.  
Then it was their turn to order. They waited for their coffee in silence before getting a table.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked and blew on her steaming beverage as they sat down. Regina quirked a brow in question. "Earlier, when I asked if you're OK, you shook your head."  
"Oh." The brunette stared down at her steaming mug clutched between her hands.  
"Clearly something is wrong." The blonde said and smiled gently at the other woman, even if she didn't see it. "You don't have to tell me, but in my experience, it does help when you talk about it." The blonde's fingers gently curled around Regina's wrist in encouragement. The brunette looked at the fingers and then slowly up at Emma.

Regina didn't know why this stranger cared so much about her, but the hand on her wrist felt warm and comforting.  
"I don't know where to start." The words left her mouth before she realised she had spoken them at all.  
"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Emma gently squeezed the brunette's wrist before rubbing her thumb over it in small circles, encouraging her to talk.

It took a while for Regina to gather her thoughts and she sipped her coffee slowly before starting to talk.  
"I lost my husband. I lost my job, and while moving out of the house we shared, I lost myself while packing up my things." She said and looked down at her cup, spinning it aimlessly before taking another sip. "I just don't know who I am anymore. I was always busy, I was in love and happy and now it's just... Gone." The woman trailed off.

Emma nodded slowly as she processed the information.  
"What happened to your husband?" She asked carefully.  
"We grew estranged. At first our interests simply shifted, then one day, he actually came to me and told me he had met another." Regina chuckled mirthlessly. "A man, no less."  
"No...!" Emma gasped and the brunette nodded.  
"Oh yes. He fell in love with a man." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I have always known I have terrible taste I men, but I married a gay man. I mean... Who does that?!" As the woman broke down, the blonde rubbed both hands over Regina's arms, trying to comfort her.  
"Oh sweetie..." She kept rubbing the woman's arms. "He probably spent all that time in the closet and finally came out, but he should have never married you if he knew he was gay."  
"I should have known. Even during our honeymoon when I came onto him, he just couldn't get it up. Eventually sex just wasn't even brought up anymore." Regina sighed and looked up at the blonde. "What is wrong with me if I turned my husband gay?!"

Emma bit her lip and leaned forward.  
"The only people you might turn gay is women." She said and smiled a little. Regina was a little stunned.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Emma rolled her eyes as the woman couldn't take a hint.  
"You're really beautiful, Regina. Even if you're a bit disheveled right now and it's pretty clear you haven't looked after yourself in a while. I can still see the potential." She reached out and tucked a strand of brunette hair behind the woman's ear, the gesture making the woman blush. "What you need is a spa day, but regardless, you're a gorgeous woman." Emma said honestly and put her hand over Regina's. The brunette bit her lip and tilted her head a little.  
"Are you... Hitting on me?" She asked carefully and her eyes met with green pools.  
"I guess I am." The blonde chuckled softly and squeezed the woman's hand. "I just want you to know that your looks have nothing to do with your ex being gay. He was gay before he met you, I promise." She said a hundred percent convinced of that fact.

Regina sighed softly and looked at Emma with a gentle smile.  
"Thank you." She said softly and nervously twisted the ring on her finger. "Not just for saving me on the street, but also for listening." She added and the blonde smiled.  
"Don't worry about it. You looked like you had the world on your shoulders. I simply wanted to help."  
"That's not something strangers just do for one another." Regina said and bit her lip.  
"I suppose not, but I don't really care about what normal people do." Emma shrugged and leaned back before finishing her coffee.

"How about we get out of here and get you cleaned up a little. I know someone who can make you truly feel like a Queen." The blonde smirked and grabbed her bag.  
"Who would that be?" Regina asked slightly confused and Emma laughed softly.  
"Me."

~*~

Regina was still a bit confused as to what would be happening as she opened the hotel door. On the way there, Emma didn't tell her anything about what she was gonna do and that unnerved her a little.

"So, what are you going to do exactly?" Regina asked and Emma smiled.  
"Why don't you go and get showered. I'll set up things here. I promise it's nothing weird and that you will like it." She said when the brunette quirked a brow.  
"If you say so..." Regina replied and reluctantly went to the bathroom.  
"You don't have to put on any clothes, just cover yourself with a towel. Panties are allowed if it makes you more comfortable." The blonde called after the woman and chuckled a bit when Regina looked at her with a glare, saying 'naturally I'll wear panties'.

While Regina took her shower, Emma began setting up the place. She put some scented candles around the room and lit them. She then set out the oils she owned and put them on the nightstand so Regina could pick the scent she liked best. When all that was done, the blonde sat down, taking off her shoes and the long sleeve shirt she was wearing, leaving her in black yoga pants and matching sports bra.

After a while, Regina emerged from the shower, her hair in a small bun and a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She looked around the hotel room and was a little surprised at what she found.  
"What is this?" She quirked a brow at the blonde who got up and smiled.  
"When I pulled you back onto the sidewalk, I had just come back from another client. I was on my way home really when I saved you from a gruesome death."  
"Client?"  
"I'm a masseuse. They call me, I come over to their place, do my thing and go home." She explained and motioned to the bed. "So, let me help you by doing my thing." She laughed softly.  
"I was almost afraid you were going to tell me you're a prostitute."  
"No! Oh god no..." Emma said and made room for Regina to get on the bed. She positioned the towel to keep Regina sufficiently covered before starting.

"So, what oil would you like me to use. I have lavender, vanilla and just the basic massage oil." She showed the woman and the brunette thought about it for a moment.  
"Vanilla is nice." She smiled and Emma nodded.  
"Excellent choice~ then, let's begin."

~*~

It didn't take very long after Emma began to rub the woman down that she had Regina groaning in satisfaction as all the built up stress and tension in her muscles seemed to simply evaporate the moment Emma put her hands her body, working her way down the woman's back and getting all the knots out of the muscles.

"Oh sweet Jesus..." Regina groaned and curled her fingers into the sheets.  
"I do believe I shaved my beard before leaving the house." The blonde joked and worked her way back up again to the woman's shoulders.  
"Your hands are pure magic." The brunette purred and relaxed completely for the first time in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she was this relaxed.

Emma was quite amused with how Regina went from rigid to putty in a matter of minutes. She was even more amused as the woman seemed to be snoozing not long after. The blonde didn't mind it though since it did happen more often with some of her clients. She just kept going and worked her way down the brunette's body until she was complete putty in her hands.

When she was done, the blonde sat down next to the sleeping woman and tucked a few stray hairs behind the woman's ear. Regina's eyes slowly fluttered open at the gentle gesture, unfamiliar with it. She stirred and moved to rub her eyes a little.  
"Did I fall asleep?" She asked and Emma just smiled gently.  
"Yeah, but don't worry, you're not the first one to fall asleep on me." She said and giggled. "I didn't mean to mean wake you though." Emma said but Regina shook her head and leaned up a little, unaware she's still half naked and her body is mostly on display. The blonde's eyes strayed down Regina's body, making her blush a little. The brunette noticed the look she was getting and looked down, realising she was naked. Even though she was embarrassed about it, she also kind of liked the attention.  
"See something you like?" She asked softly, clearly a bit insecure still.  
"I'm sorry." Emma looked away before grabbing the towel to cover the woman back up again but Regina stopped her.  
"It's OK." She wasn't sure what made her act like this, but she didn't mind Emma looking at her that way either. It was more than her ex-husband ever did and she found that she missed the attention.

Hazel eyes locked with green. Nothing was said as they simply locked gazes. Regina's lips parted slightly as Emma leaned in, capturing those soft lips between her own. A hand slowly slid into blonde hair, holding her in place as the brunette kissed the woman back softly.

Reality then kicked in for Emma and she pulled back with a gasp.  
"I shouldn't be doing this to you." She said softly and got up, an apologetic smile on her face. Regina looked quite disappointed as she was enjoying it when the woman suddenly grew a conscious.  
"You're not doing anything to me." The brunette sat up, elegant like a feline even when the towel just slipped off her body and put it all on display for the blonde. The woman reached out and took Emma's hand carefully into her own.

"I haven't been touched like this in years. The hugs he gave me were platonic, even the kisses were less than intimate." As Regina spoke, Emma felt for the woman. She laced her fingers with the brunette's and pulled her to sit on her knees.  
"Is this what you want then?" She asked just to be sure as she slid her hand into the woman's hair, cradling her head. Regina nodded and closed her eyes as the warmth of the blonde's hand was so comforting. She put her hand over Emma's and looked into her beautiful green eyes.  
"Yes, I want this, more than anything."

Emma needed very little further encouragement when those hazel eyes lured her in and she leaned forward, capturing the woman's lips into another soft kiss. She moved both hands to cup the woman's face as she slowly kissed her a little deeper, more passionately, but kept it slow. Regina responded eagerly and pressed her body closer to Emma's, molding their bodies together as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and slowly slid her hands up the woman's strong and taut back. She could feel the muscles rippling as the blonde arched into her hands. Regina slowly pulled the blonde down on the bed as she went to lie back on it, pulling the blonde on top of her and holding her close, never breaking the kiss. Emma got comfortable and wrapped her arms around the woman beneath her, holding her close in a protective manner.

They simply kissed and held onto each other when Emma could feel the woman under her quaking a little. She pulled back from the kiss to see what was going on, only to find the woman crying. She gently wiped away the woman's tears.  
"I'm sorry, did I go too far?" Emma asked carefully, afraid she might have hurt the woman. The brunette shook her head and looked up at the sweet and beautiful blonde.  
"No... I just missed this so much." She whimpered and bit her lip to choke down a sob. Emma sighed and rested her forehead against the other's.  
"It's okay now. I'm right here and I'll hold you for as long as you like." She said softly and pulled back a little to smile at the emotional woman. Regina nodded slowly and cracked a small smile at the blonde's words.

Emma then kissed the brunette gently and whispered over her lips.  
"Lets get in bed. We can just cuddle up, take it easy." She suggested and Regina agreed. They moved to get under the blankets and Regina held onto Emma for dear life as they settled back in. The blonde was lying on her back and the brunette had nestled against her side, her leg draped over the woman's body with her head resting on Emma's shoulder. She was comfortable like this, Emma's arm wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her close.

"It must have been so tough, being in a loveless marriage." Emma said softly and Regina nodded slowly.  
"And not for lack of trying either. I wanted to do these things, but he never let me get close like this. The one time I did was with our honeymoon and even then he was fidgety and uncomfortable." She sighed and looked up at Emma. "Have you ever been in strange relationships?" She asked and the blonde shrugged a little.  
"I once dated a girl who identified as a dragon. That was about as strange as it got." She chuckled softly. Regina started laughing a little as well.  
"A dragon, huh." She mused and nuzzled further into Emma, holding onto her tightly.

It was silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence as they were just enjoying each others presence. Emma realised in this moment, she had missed being with someone as well, and not just for the sex. Not that she didn't want to have sex with this gorgeous woman, but she liked this little moment of affection just as much. She looked at the brunette who was teetering on the edge of sleep as her eyes kept snapping open after they involuntarily closed, until sleep eventually won the battle. The blonde smiled and gently kissed the top of the woman's head.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered and closed her own eyes, letting sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina woke up with a jolt when she felt she wasn't alone in her room, momentarily forgetting about the previous night. When she opened her eyes to see who was with her, she immediately calmed down again and rested her head back on the woman's chest where it had previously found its perch. She felt the woman's hands gently roam over her back and thigh, and a soft purr rumbled beneath her.  
"Good morning." Emma said and cracked her eyes open, looking at the brown mess of hair on her chest, watching it move until a pair of eyes peeked through the strands.  
"Good morning." Regina smiled slightly, chuckling when Emma moved the brown hair out of her face so she could take a better look at the woman.  
"Ah there you are. Was almost afraid I went to bed with the girl from The Ring." That made Regina burst out in laughter.  
"No... It's just me and my morning hair." She said and smiled slightly. She felt drawn to the blonde and wanted to kiss her, but she wasn't sure how Emma would feel about it. She was afraid that last night was just all she was getting and that made her a little nervous.

Emma could tell the brunette was thinking about something, perhaps overthinking things completely as her entire demeanor changed in a few seconds from being fine and relaxed to nervous wreck. The blonde cupped the woman's face and rubbed her thumb over the soft skin of her cheek.  
"Careful there, you might give yourself a headache thinking so hard." She said and grinned a little. Regina bit her lip and sighed. The blonde then leaned in and kissed her softly until the woman finally released her lip and kissed back. Emma guided the brunette to settle on top of her and slid her hands over the woman's back and into her hair.

"Will you just relax?" She asked and Regina nodded slowly, looking away first before looking back at the blonde.  
"Thank you." She said softly and nuzzled into the nape of the woman's neck. Emma put her hand on the back of her head and pet it gently.  
"There is no need to overthink things so much. If you want to say or do something, you should." She said and turned her head a little to look at the woman. "If you want to kiss me, I won't stop you." She smirked a little. Regina gasped.  
"How did you..?"  
"There was a longing in your eyes and you looked at my lips. I'm pretty good at reading people." She said and ruffled the woman's hair, making her yelp and tried to stop it by grabbing the blonde's hand. They ended up lacing their fingers together and Regina looked up into the blonde's perfect green eyes. 

She couldn't help but be drawn to the woman who had been so kind to her in the last few hours. She knew it was probably just the fact that Emma was the first one to actually give a damn and show her affection, so her heart naturally just latched onto the first person to show her a little love, but it just felt so nice to be with Emma.

Emma leaned in again, but this time Regina met her half way, moulding their lips together slowly. She loved how being with the brunette made her feel. She was different from all the girls she had been with before. Even among her friends she was known as 'one night only' Emma. This one was different though. She wanted to know more about her and be with her. She could only hope Regina didn't grow tired of her.

Emma broke the kiss as suddenly her stomach seemed to declare war with the grumble that came from it. She blushed a little at the sound and Regina laughed.  
"I guess I should feed you. It's the least I can do..." She said and smiled. "Thank you, for everything." She said and the blonde looked at Regina.  
"That makes it sound like you're leaving." Her heart dropped a little. Normally she was the one to do this.  
"What? I'm not going anywhere." The brunette said and sat up slowly, realising once more she was practically naked save for her panties. She used her arms to cover herself a little as she sat in Emma's lap. "I just really want to thank you for last night. I just... I've been so lost for a long time. I honestly can't remember how long I've been here, but you're the first one to see me." She said softly. Emma slid her hands up the woman's thighs and held her by her hips.  
"From what I've gathered, a lot of things have happened. I'm not surprised you're a bit out of it."  
"I'm not just out of it though. Because of everything that's happened, I don't know where the mess ends and I start. I've been so tangled up in that marriage, I've forgotten who I am." Regina's lip trembled as she was getting emotional again. The blonde sat up and wrapped her arms around the woman tightly.

Emma gently rocked them both from side to side while rubbing Regina's back to calm her down.  
"It's going to be okay. So, you need time to figure out who you are again, but isn't that just life in general?" She asked and pulled back a little to look at the brunette. "Life changes us all the time, and sometimes we don't recognise who we have become, but we get time to find out." She said and kissed the woman's lips gently. Regina was so glad that Emma was there for her. She was the one person that made sense to her.  
"Would you help me?" Regina asked and Emma bit her lip.  
"Finding out who you are is something you have to do yourself. I can't tell you who you are." She started and it was obvious that that wasn't what the woman wanted to hear since pain was all over the brunette's face. "But I can be by your side." She added and tilted her head. Regina cupped the woman's cheeks.  
"Will you? Please?"  
"I'll help you the best I can." Emma said and smiled. Her smile dropped when her stomach growled again. "Oh come on." She groaned and Regina chuckled a little.

"Right. Feeding you." She said and slowly crawled out of the woman's lap and went to put on a shirt before calling roomservice. Emma was a little sad the brunette covered up again, but she understood. She herself was still in her yoga pants and tank top, which was a far cry from the state of undress Regina was in before.

"Okay, ordered two breakfast." Regina said after putting down the phone and stretching her body a little. Emma got a glimpse of the woman's stomach again as her shirt raised up a little. She got up and hugged the woman gently, unable to keep herself from touching her. She just wanted to be close.  
"Perhaps we should fix our appearances before it gets here." She chuckled and looked at the wild mess of hair Regina was sporting. It had been straight when she met her, but she could tell the woman had naturally curling hair. She wondered why the woman would straighten it since she looks so cute when it's like this.  
"Ah right. Did you want to shower? I can just grab a few things from the bathroom instead." She offered but Emma shook her head.  
"I'm fine. I usually go to the gym in the morning and shower after. But a brush would be great." She smirked.

When Emma mentioned the gym, Regina's eyes darkened a little as the woman imagined the blonde working out and working up a sweat with it. It didn't go unnoticed to the blonde, the reaction she was getting from the other. That's when she got the idea.  
"Why don't you join me? It doesn't have to be a vigorous work out, but it might make you feel better. It helps me clear my mind, maybe it will have similar effects on you." She said and Regina thought about the offer. She wasn't the athletic type and only went running to stay in shape, but the blonde had a point. Why not try out something new? And she could look at Emma while doing it.  
"Okay, I'll give it a try." She said and smiled a little. "But don't laugh at me if I fall over after 5 minutes. I haven't been running in, God knows how long, so I have no stamina."  
"Ah, we can work on that." Emma smirked a little.

The women got ready and had their breakfast before going out to the gym Emma frequented. Regina was a little nervous since she didn't really know what to expect, but the blonde did a good job in calming her down as they just started out easy, doing a little warm up with stretches before running on the treadmill. She was at least somewhat familiar with that. She couldn't help but be distracted by Emma who was running much faster than herself. She could see the woman was already working up a sweat and it was honestly, very sexy in her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to look away before she got caught, but no such luck. Emma looked at her and smirked a little. She didn't say anything however and just kept going until the ten minutes were up.

"Okay, why don't we..." She looked around a little. "Go on the rowing machines next." She suggested and Regina nodded.  
"Okay." She followed the blonde who helped her explain the thing before starting their next ten minutes. Regina soon found out she didn't like this one much since she felt like she was going to be sick. She tried to match the pace Emma was going in, but it was way too fast and her body couldn't handle it. The blonde noticed the other wasn't doing too well and immediately stopped the woman.   
"Wow, easy there. You really should do this in your own pace." She said and handed the woman a water bottle. "Come on, drink."  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Regina groaned and Emma chuckled.  
"It is, trust me." She said and helped the woman drink a little. The brunette sipped the water carefully and followed Emma's instructions to help her even out her breathing.

"You doing okay now?" The blonde asked and Regina nodded slowly.  
"Yes, I'm a bit better." She said and blushed. "I'm really terrible, aren't I?" She chuckled and Emma shrugged.  
"You're out of shape, but nothing that can't be fixed by frequenting the gym more often. Just don't push yourself way beyond your limit. It's okay to push your boundaries each time, but don't just dash over them and expect it to be fine." The blonde sat down again and smiled.  
"Now, lets try again. Just go slow okay, it's not a race." She said and started up again. Regina followed suit, but took it slowly this time and didn't have any further episodes of nausea.

After completing the entire work out, both women were sweating profusely as they went back to the changing rooms. Emma handed Regina a sports drink and smiled.  
"You should drink this. It will help." The brunette took it eagerly and downed the liquid as she was beyond thirsty. Emma got another one out of the vending machine and downed it in similar fashion. Regina chucked the bottle into the bin at the other side of the room and Emma watched it fly, impressed it actually went in.  
"Not bad." She said and Regina chuckled.  
"I played handball when I was a teen. Trust me that I was in way better shape back then." She said and Emma smiled as she learned something new about the woman.  
"That's cool. Why did you quit?" She asked and Regina shrugged.  
"We moved, then a few years later I went off to college and focused more on my studies than I did sports." She said and sighed. "It's a shame because I did enjoy it back then." She grabbed a towel from her bag and fished out a bottle of shampoo as well.  
"You could always go back to it if you want." Emma reasoned and the brunette looked up at her.  
"I guess that's true. I'll think about it." The woman smiled.

Emma could tell that she had dug up a small part of the true Regina that was hiding in there. If the woman's beaming smile was anything to go by. Perhaps she could help uncover who the woman really is by finding out more about who she used to be.

"We should take a shower first. I'm sure I smell." Emma groaned as she grabbed her things and shoved the rest back in the locker. Regina moved closer and sniffed her with a smirk.  
"Yep, you do." She laughed a little and went in the direction of the showers, Emma following suit. Since it was morning and a lot of people worked out around this time, nearly all the shower cubicles were taken, save for one.  
"Why don't you go first? I'll wait till someone is finished." Emma offered and Regina looked at the blonde like she'd grown another head.  
"Nonsense. If anything, you go first." She then smirked a little. "You smell more than me~" She teased and Emma looked mock offended.  
"At least I worked up a good sweat~" She said and bumped her shoulder into the woman. "But I insist, you go first."

Regina rolled her eyes and then walked into the cubicle before pulling Emma along.  
"Honestly, we're both women." She said and started stripping her clothes off after locking the door. Emma couldn't help but stare as the woman stripped completely naked in front of her. Regina looked over her shoulder as Emma just stood there. "Well come on." She encouraged her and snapped out of her trance.  
"Sorry..." She sprung to action and got rid of her tank top and bra, putting it next to Regina's clothes on the hooks provided. Regina smiled a little to herself as she had noticed the blonde was staring at her and that's what provided the distraction in the first place. She finished stripping down and went over to the shower, turning it on. Emma turned around once she finished stripping down and was met with the sight of Regina smoothing her now wet hair back and the water going down the front of her body, adoring it with shiny beads that left trails in their wake as they fell to the floor.

Emma swallowed hard as the brunette looked absolutely stunning, but also incredibly sexy. She blushed as Regina opened her eyes and looked straight at her, catching her staring, again.  
"Are you going to join me or what?" The woman asked and pretended not to notice the fact that Emma was mesmerised by what she saw. The blonde stiffly moved closer, unsure what to do. When she was within Regina's reach, she was pulled under the stream instead of her before the woman pressed their bodies together. The brunette slid her hands over the woman's shoulders and down her arms before taking Emma's hands in her own.  
"I don't mind it when you look." Regina whispered into Emma's ear and the blonde chuckled softly, a light blush staining her cheeks.  
"Even if you did, I don't think I'd be able to look away." She said honestly and moved to wrap her arms around the brunette. "You're gorgeous." She said softly, the words tinging the brunette's cheeks a rosy color. "And you can look at me too. I don't mind." She then added and leaned closer to Regina's ear. "I've noticed you staring at me during the work out."

Regina knew she was less than subtle in her staring when they were working out, but it was so wonderful to see how the woman's muscles rippled under her skin, and the sheet of sweat adorning her body just made it all the more delicious.  
"Well, can't really help it when you look so sexy." The brunette purred and looked into Emma's eyes. The blonde smirked and leaned in slowly, capturing the woman's lips.  
"You should join me here more often then, look all you want." Emma grinned a little.  
"I just might." Regina replied and captured the woman's lips in another kiss. She couldn't get enough of this, enjoying being with the blonde. Emma was like a drug, sweet like sugar, and she wanted more of it. She couldn't help herself but want more of Emma.

"Now, lets wash up before people get angry we're taking too long." Emma grabbed the shampoo and put some in the woman's hair, immediately getting to work. Regina chuckled and did the same to Emma.  
"Can't have them thinking we're doing naughty things in here hmm."  
"Trust me, if we did, everyone would know." The blonde whispered into Regina's ear. It sent a shiver down the woman's spine and she stuttered a little.  
"You sure sound confident in yourself."  
"Perhaps one day you'll find out." The blonde smiled mysteriously at her before kissing the woman's neck. "Now, tilt your head back little shark." She said and put the woman's hair up like a shark's fin, making them both laugh.

After finishing up in the shower, Emma had to go home and get ready for work again. Before they parted, they had exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch and perhaps meet up later. Regina looked at the contact info Emma had put in and smiled a little. For the first time in forever, someone had given her something to look forward to again. She adjusted the strap of her bag, pulling it further up her shoulder as she walked back to the hotel, but this time actually seeing where she was going.


	3. Chapter 3

When Regina got back to the hotel, she tossed her bag in a corner and instead went to dig out her laptop from her suitcase. She opened it up and started it only to find out it wouldn't.  
"I haven't used you in so long the battery is out..." She groaned and tossed the thing on the bed before digging out the charger and tried it again once plugged in. She changed into something comfortable while it booted up and sat on the bed when done.

She decided it was probably a good idea to go check her emails. She was more than a little shocked when she realised she had a backlog of nearly three months. She started at the first email and worked her way through diligently. It was mostly spam, as always, but there were plenty of emails from worried friends who hadn't heard from her in ages, and since she didn't answer any of their phone calls they tried emailing her instead.

Regina sighed and started setting up a group email, saying she was fine and where she was right now. She decided to include a picture of herself as a sort of 'proof of life' before sending it to everyone.

Once she was done with her emails, she leaned back a little and looked at her screen. She knew that she had to get her life back together, but didn't quite know where to start with that. She had plenty of money saved up since she had a good job before, so she wasn't too worried about funds, but knew she had to get a job at some point. Perhaps finding a more permanent place to stay than a hotel was a better plan, yet she didn't really know what areas in New York were good and bad to live in, so she continued staring at her laptop screen for a while longer until she got annoyed with it and slammed it shut.

She needed help. She realised that. Even though she was always so independent growing up and even during her marriage, she fell apart when her life suddenly fell apart. She looked down at her hands in her lap with the wedding ring still glinting on her finger and hated the fact that she had become so weak that she would have to depend on others to help her out. That wasn't like her. She grit her teeth and balled her hand into a fist before punching the bed repeatedly.

Her grief for her marriage turned into a blazing anger towards the man who lied to her for all those years.  
"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She kept repeating as she punched the mattress. "I fucking hate him for using me!" She got up, grabbed her bag and left the room. After a small inquiry at the reception desk of the hotel, she went out in the streets of New York and soon enough found what she was looking for. She burst through the door and pulled the ring off her finger, basically slamming it onto the counter.

"How much will you give me for this?" She asked the man behind the counter. Her eyes were absolutely blazing and the man was slightly intimidated by the fierce woman.  
"Uh, let me see..." He slowly picked up the ring to inspect it. There were several diamonds in it and the gold was quite pure so he knew this was a very expensive wedding ring, if the inscription was anything to go by.  
"A couple thousand?" He offered.

To be fair, Regina didn't care about the money. She just wanted the damn thing out of sight. She felt like it was like a rope around her neck, a noose, constricting her and preventing her from breathing.

"I'll take it." She said and let the man draw up the paperwork.  
"Are you sure you want to sell it?" He asked in confirmation and Regina nodded.  
"That ring ruined my life." She said in a voice laced with venom. "Carry it to Mount Doom for all I care." She said and took the money the man had put in an envelope before leaving the store.

From now on, she was going to make her own choices, and that ring signified everything she was not. Now that she was rid of it, a weight lifted off her shoulders. Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked, but this time it wasn't in grief for her lost marriage, but of relief. For the first time in ages she felt a small sense of happiness. She looked down at her hand where the ring used to be, the indent of prolonged wear still there, but the actual item now gone. She was free again.

Regina reveled in the feeling. She leaned against a building and looked up, the sun shining in her face. She enjoyed the warmth it brought to her skin. It was like she was experiencing this for the first time, like she had been living in a cage, locked away for years and that she was now finally set free to see the outside world again.

It was then and there that the woman vowed to not let herself be bound like that again.  
"I will be free." She said and smiled before mingling with the bustling crowd. She decided that her first act as a free woman was to dress like one, and that meant shopping. She had grown tired of the business suits Robin preferred her to wear. She was fine with them at first, they had their charm and surely they demanded people to take her seriously, and if not, there was always the road of seduction. But they weren't her, not really.

She went into a store and grabbed several items before storming into the dressing room. She put on a t-shirt with black leopard print and a pair of jeans, pairing it with a leather jacket. She looked in the mirror and looked at her hair that was too goodie-two-shoes to go with it. She bent over and messed up her hair before flipping it back.  
"Now that's more like it." She smirked and tried on the other items before finishing up. She left the store with three full bags of clothing and wearing the outfit she tried on first. Her next stop was a shoe store as her Leboutins, no matter how nice, were absolutely killing her. Instead she got herself some fun boots with funky prints and others with chains and studs. She felt accomplished as she made her way back to the hotel.

As she was walking, her phone went off. She quickly moved around all the bags, trying her hardest to hold them all while grabbing her phone. She saw it was Emma and smiled a little as she picked up.  
"Hello there." She chuckled.  
_"Hey Regina, I just finished up here. I know it's still a bit early but I thought that maybe you'd like to go out for dinner. Unless you'd rather eat in..."_ Emma added the last bit. Regina looked at the clock on her phone. She had lost track of time during shopping and saw it was nearly four pm.  
"Why don't you come over to my room. I have to drop a couple things off first, perhaps then we can figure out where to go eat?" The brunette suggested.  
_"Sure, I'll be there in ten."_ Emma chuckled on the other end.  
"Great, you can hold the door for me then." Regina purred.  
_"Oh. Why is that?"_ The blonde asked and the brunette chuckled.  
"I'll tell you when I get there."  
_"The plot thickens."_ Emma laughed.  
"It sure does. Trust me that I have a tale to tell."  
_"I'll wait for you. See you in a bit!"_  
"Ciao~" The brunette hung up and put the phone back in her bag before hurrying back to the hotel. She couldn't wait to see Emma again.

It didn't take long for her to return to the hotel. When she got out of the elevator, she could already see Emma standing at her door. She smiled a little as the woman leaned against the wall and played with her phone until she noticed someone coming closer.  
"Hello." The blonde said casually, not really looking up and Regina stopped in front of her.  
"Hi." She said with a smirk and Emma looked up again. She gasped as she hardly recognised the woman.  
"Holy shit." Emma gave Regina another once over and smiled. "Not what I expected... But I like it." She said and the brunette laughed heartily.  
"Yes, get used to it." The woman then turned her hip to the blonde. "The keycard is in my pocket." She said. Emma was still mesmerised by the woman's new look but snapped out of it when said woman quirked her brow in question.  
"Right... Sorry." The blonde fished the card out of the tight denim pocket. Regina just smirked a little, amused at what effect a change of clothes had on the other.

Emma quickly opened the door and let Regina in first. The brunette immediately put her bags down on the table and rubbed her hands as they hurt a little.  
"Thanks." She said and kicked off her shoes, abandoning her heels as she went over to the bed and let herself fall face down on it. The blonde watched in amusement and sat down next to the woman on the edge of the bed.  
"So, tell me your epic tale of conquest." Emma chuckled. Regina rolled over to lie on her side and looked up at the blonde. She then held up her hand where the ring used to be. The woman didn't get it at first, but then she saw the indent on the woman's ring finger. "You took it off?"  
"Nope." Regina said and sat up. "I didn't _just_ take it off. That would mean it's still in my possession." She said with plenty of sass. "No... I _sold_ it."

The blonde looked at the other with wide eyes.  
"You sold it?" She couldn't quite believe the words coming from the woman's mouth.  
"Yes!" Regina got up and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't just want to take it off. I wanted to be rid of it forever." She turned to face Emma. "When we parted ways, I went back here to my room and decided I need to get my life together again. Then I noticed I was still wearing the ring. It just made it so angry! It represented everything that went wrong in my life and how I ended up here in the first place. That ring was like a noose around my neck, my personal cage and so..." She spoke quite passionately as she told about her day. "I marched into a pawn shop, slammed the damn thing on the counter and asked how much I would get for selling the damn thing."

Emma laughed a little at the last bit as she could see this happening. If the fire in the woman's eyes was anything to go by, it was nothing short of epic and hilarious.  
"So, how much did you get for it?" The blonde asked with a chuckle. Regina smirked in response.  
"Two grand." At that the blonde's eyes bulged out.  
"What?! That's a lot!"  
"Yes it is. Considering the ring cost about five, but I don't care. It was his money, not mine." The brunette said and then motioned to the bags. "So, after getting the money I decided it was time for me to turn a new leaf."  
"That explains the shopping spree." Emma said and looked from all the bags back to Regina. "I like this new you though."  
"It's not really new however." She said and went to sit back next to Emma. "This is how I used to be. Robin put me in those power suits because it fit my role in the company. Now I'm no longer bound by that, I can just be... me." She said and smiled slightly as she leaned with her arms on her knees and looked down at her feet. Her toes playing with the fuzzy carpet on the floor.

"Well..." Emma spoke softly after a while. "I like seeing who you are. Seems like a fun person to hang out with if you ask me." She slid her hand up over the woman's back and smiled at her when Regina turned to look at her. "So perhaps now is a good time to ask you out for dinner?" Emma winked and Regina laughed a little.  
"Are you asking me out on a date~?" She sat up more and giggled playfully.  
"Perhaps~ if you'll let me." The blonde was a bit more serious. Even if they had only known each other for a short while, Emma couldn't deny that she liked the other woman a lot. Regina picked up on it and smiled gently.  
"Okay. A date." She said and put her hand over Emma's, squeezing it. The smile the woman had on her face was absolutely stunning as it even reached her beautiful green eyes and Regina couldn't help but get lost in them. She had no idea that a feeling such as this existed as she had never felt it before, but she liked it. Even if it was unknown territory, it held a promise for something greater.

The brunette slowly leaned in and captured Emma's lips in a soft kiss. The blonde smiled and cupped the woman's cheek, kissing her back softly.  
"So, where shall we eat?" Emma asked as she pulled back and Regina slid her hand gently over the woman's thigh and rested it there.  
"For some reason I have a craving for pizza." The brunette purred and the other woman grinned widely.  
"Ah, music to my ears." She quickly got up and tossed the woman her shoes. "Come on. I know the perfect place." Regina laughed at Emma's pure excitement and tossed the shoes aside.  
"Not wearing these though." She said and grabbed one of the bags, pulling out a shoe box and put on her new leopard print boots. She grabbed her bag and took Emma's hand carefully in her own. "Now I'm ready."  
"Yes ma'am~"

Emma took Regina to her favourite pizza place in all of New York and was happy they could still get a table. It wasn't a large restaurant, neither was it very bougie or nice looking. But it sure served the best tasting pizza. The brunette figured that one out soon after taking her first bite.  
"Oh yes." She purred and closed her eyes, savouring the taste. Emma felt a sense of pride watching the other woman enjoy her pizza. It was beyond her why anyone would order so many veggies on it, but she wasn't about to question it as the woman clearly enjoyed it so much. She instead enjoyed her own meat lovers pizza with great fervour.  
"I did tell you... This is the best pizza in New York, hands down."  
"This is amazing..." Regina said before taking another bite. She purred more as she enjoyed it. "Where I'm from, we didn't have a good pizza place." She added and Emma tilted her head slightly.

"I don't believe you've told me where you're from." She said and Regina thought about it.  
"No I haven't... Well, I was born in Storybrooke. It's a very small town in Maine. Beyond a diner and a club, there wasn't much in a ways of food variety." She said and chuckled.  
"Sound terrible!"  
"It's one of the reasons I learned how to cook at an early age." Regina explained. "Eventually I went to college in Boston, lived in a dorm before getting my own place and I've lived there ever since... Till I got married to Robin, that is." She said and Emma nodded.  
"I've been in Boston a few times." The blonde said and left it there.  
"So, where are you from?" Regina asked and Emma fidgeted a little before opening up.  
"I'm a foster kid." She said and looked up carefully. "I don't actually know where I'm from, or who my parents are." As soon as the woman heard that, she felt like she made a grave mistake for asking.

"I'm sorry..."  
"No, don't be." Emma said quickly and took the woman's hand. "Don't pity me either. I sure as hell don't. It used to bother me, but not anymore. It took me a long time to learn this lesson but... Family is who you choose to have around you. I have a few really great friends and they're like my brothers and sisters. I don't need anyone else." She smiled slightly. Regina bit her lip and put her other hand on top of Emma's, squeezing it a little.  
"That's amazing. You're really strong Emma." The woman said softly and smiled.  
"You're strong too. You just seem to have forgotten that you are." The blonde grinned a little. "I wish I could have been a fly on the wall in that pawn shop, because I'm pretty sure that's where your strength flared up again today." Regina chuckled a little as Emma spoke.  
"You would have seen something, not sure if it was strength, but it was something."  
"Whatever it was, I wish I could have seen it." The blonde said softly and slowly took another bite of her pizza.

Regina picked up her slice but paused before taking a bite.  
"Emma, you think you could help me with something?" She asked as she put it back down.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I can't stay in the hotel forever, and I sure as hell am not going back to Boston, or Storybrooke for that matter. I was thinking about perhaps getting an apartment here."  
"In New York?" The blonde asked just to be sure.  
"Yes, in New York..." Regina rolled her eyes a little before chuckling. "I have to start somewhere. Why not here?"  
"Fair enough." Emma said and thought about it for a moment. "Well, depending on your budget you have quite a few options." At which Regina made some quick calculations.  
"What does a maximum of ten grand a month get me?" Emma was taking a sip from her coke but half choked on it.  
"Excuse me?!"  
"Ten thousand a month, what does it get me?" Regina was quite serious.  
"Me warming your bed every night?" Emma chuckled softly in jest and shook her head. "How did you get that kind of money?" The brunette snorted a little at the woman's joke.  
"Quite the offer, dear. But if you must know. Robin is the CEO of a big trading company. I was his right hand even before we got married. It earned me a lot of money and I saved my pretty pennies for a rainy day."  
"That sounds so wrong on so many levels." Emma said and Regina frowned before it dawned on her.  
"Left hand sounds even worse though." She groaned and the blonde snorted.  
"Lets just leave the 'hand' out of it!"


	4. Chapter 4

As Emma followed Regina into the fifth apartment of today, she realized that this woman did nothing half assed... She clearly knew what she wanted, which is why the first four had already gotten a hard pass. The blonde looked at the other woman to get a read on how she liked this one so far, and to her surprise Regina actually had a slight smile on her face. That was promising at least.

The realtor showed them around the place. It was minimally decorated to give an idea of what it would look like as they entered the living room. It was spacious but nothing crazy. The view was quite amazing however. The apartment was in one of the more high end buildings in New York and you could see a bit of the skyline which was stunning. They were shown the master bedroom, the en suite, a walk in closet, a guestroom, a bathroom, an office and the kitchen.  
"So what do you think?" The man asked and Regina nodded slowly as she took it all in.  
"How much was it again?" She asked and the man pulled out a form from his folder.  
"There is two options for this apartment. You could rent it for seven-and-a-half thousand a month." Emma already felt a little dizzy as the man said that. "Or you could buy it for one-point-two." He finished his sentence and the blonde tilted her head.  
"One-point-two what?" She asked just to be sure.  
"Million, of course." The man said politely and Emma suddenly felt extremely out of place.  
"Could I, for example, rent it for two months and decide to buy it after?" Regina asked like it was the weather. Not at all talking about serious sums of money.  
"Of course! We actually encourage it even. If you don't feel comfortable, it's better to just try it out and find out then. We'd be happy to try and find you a different apartment if that is the case."

Emma made her way over to the balcony, leaving Regina with the realtor as she asked a few more questions. The blonde leaned on the railing and looked down at the busy streets. She was so far up, it all looked like toy cars and ants running around. She was in thought when she suddenly felt a hand on her back.  
"You okay?" Regina asked softly and the blonde slowly looked at her.  
"Yes, sorry... I just... I'm not used to this." She said honestly. The brunette caught on and nodded.  
"It's fine. I don't like to brag about it either." She said and leaned on the railing next to the blonde, bumping her shoulder against the woman. "You must be thinking... Poor little rich girl with her first world problems."  
"No!" Emma gasped and shook her head. "That's not what I'm thinking at all." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Maybe a little." She chuckled and Regina smirked.  
"I had that one coming." She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "Look... I was simply clever enough to save up money in case I ever needed it. I just want a fresh start and an apartment is a great way to have some roots again."  
"I can understand that better than anyone." Emma said and smiled a little. "It's just that, those prices, I could never dream to afford anything like this."  
"It's only a number." Regina said and leaned closer to the blonde, kissing her cheek. "That's all it is, a series of numbers on a piece of paper. It has no real value, not to me at least." She looked into the woman's green eyes. "I value other things much more."

The blonde blushed a little as she somehow understood what the woman was getting at and looked away. She straightened up and tossed her hair over her shoulders.  
"So, what are we going to do now?" She asked, changing the subject. Regina let her and shrugged.  
"I don't know. I already contacted my lawyer so he can deal with the paperwork." The brunette turned to the blonde and smiled. "Since I dragged you along with me, why don't you take me where you want to go?"

Emma looked into Regina's eyes, considering the woman's words.  
"Anywhere?" She asked just to be sure and the brunette nodded.  
"Anywhere you'd like."  
"Okay." The blonde smirked and took the woman's hand, guiding her out of the fancy apartment.

It took a while for Regina to figure out where they were going, but eventually it became quite clear as they walked hand in hand into Central Park. Emma just smiled to herself, enjoying just being with the other as they were. Regina leaned against her a little, seemingly quite comfortable to be so close to her, which the blonde didn't mind at all. They walked slowly like that till they reached the lake in the middle of the park. Emma gently guided the woman along to a nearby bench and sat down on it with her.  
"I like coming here." Emma said and looked out over the lake, the evening sun giving it a nice orange glow. It was still a bit chilly in the evening as it was early spring, but the trees were already showing signs of life as fresh leafs were once again forming. It was quite peaceful. Even if it was in downtown New York, it was quiet. There were only a few people left in the park, the odd tourist here and there and a few joggers passed by, but other than that, they were alone.  
"I can see why." Regina said and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. She flicked her eyes up at Emma to check if it was alright, but the woman simply got comfortable and wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders while looking out over the water, watching a few ducks swim by. The brunette slid her hand over the woman's thigh, just letting it rest on her knee.

They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying the scenery. Regina absentmindedly rubbed her thumb over the woman's knee as she sat there.  
"With all the things that have been going on, I've hardly had the time to really get to know you." She said suddenly and Emma looked down at her.  
"I guess that's true." She said and tilted her head. "Ask away?" She suggested and Regina chuckled.  
"Okay, lets see... What do you normally do in your free time?" She asked and the blonde shrugged a little.  
"I'm usually home, watching TV or a movie. If I can I'll go out with my friends. Ruby, August and I have known each other since college. We tend to go out at least once a week, go to a club and dance or a bar and play some pool or whatever. Just casually hanging out really. You?"  
"I'm not really the going out type. I've done plenty of it in college, but regretted it more often than not. I'm sure the hangovers played a big part in that one." Regina snorted and Emma chuckled.

"Soon after getting married, Netflix became one of my best friends. Other than that, I have an extensive book collection that I enjoy reading. Only problem is, I never really throw any books away, so moving them into my new apartment is going to be a royal pain in my back." The brunette realised and groaned a little.  
"All the more reason to move only once." Emma laughed and Regina nodded with a smile. "Yes, very true. As for other hobbies... In the past I tried my hand at photography as well."  
"Tried?"  
"Well, it was after I broke it off with this other guy... Somehow I had broken all the sappy tropes as I was the nerdy girl that attracted the jock. He was the college team's quarterback. I believe his name was Frederick... We just called him Fred, not that it really matters. Few weeks out of college, I broke it off since it wasn't going anywhere. I had gotten my own apartment and wanted to really see something of Boston since I was mostly studying in school. So I figured I get a camera and find all the nice places and take pictures of it."  
"So, what happened to it then?"  
"I kept it up for a few years, but then I started climbing the career ladder and eventually I became the Chief Operating Officer and my free time dwindled down into nothingness until I started dating Robin and you know what happened from there on out." She said and Emma made a face that said more than a thousand words. Regina caught a glimpse of it and laughed.

"What's the matter?" The brunette asked and Emma shuddered.  
"I was just reminded about the right hand thing." She said and bit her lip. Regina couldn't help but burst out laughing and Emma followed soon enough. "This is why I like being my own boss. I'm never going to be anyone's right hand." The blonde chuckled and the other woman held on tight as she was laughing so hard that she had to stop herself from falling.  
"Can we please stop talking about this?" She cried of laughter. "The expression is already an unfortunate play of words made worse by the situation." She said and Emma held the woman close and snickered.  
"I know, but watching you laugh like this is incredibly invigorating." She said and Regina looked up at Emma, a big smile still on her face.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I like to see you smile like this." Emma said more seriously. "When we met, you were nothing short of an emotional damn mess and that was just the other day. You hardly could manage a smile, so seeing you laugh like this so freely... It's beautiful."

The woman's words wrapped themselves gently around Regina's heart and could feel them warm it. She blushed deeply and looked down at where her hands clutched Emma's shoulder. She had always had issues accepting compliments, not knowing what to do or say. Especially when they came from Emma.  
"I..." She started but was at a loss for words. She looked up at the blonde who just looked deeply into her eyes and smiled gently. Somehow, the things she couldn't put into words seemed to translate just fine in the look they shared. Emma gently cupped the woman's cheek, her smile widening as Regina nuzzled into it and covered the blonde's hand with her own before leaning in and kissing the woman softly. As they broke the kiss, Regina leaned her forehead against Emma's and smiled.

The moment lasted a little while longer until a particularly cold wind blew in and they both shivered.  
"Time to go back." Regina said softly and Emma nodded.  
"Come on, I'll walk you back." She said and held Regina's hand, sticking it in the pocket of her red leather jacket. The brunette smiled and looked between them.  
"I just realised... We kinda match now." She said as they were both wearing leather jackets. Emma looked to see what the woman was getting at before chuckling.  
"You're right! Huh, how about that." She grinned.

~*~

When Emma and Regina got back to the hotel, the blonde smiled and leaned in, kissing the woman softly.  
"Good night~ I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked and the brunette held the woman close, because she didn't want her to go.  
"Would it be terribly selfish of me to ask you to stay?" She looked into the woman's eyes and tilted her head.  
"No." Emma chuckled and smiled. "Because I don't want to leave." She said softly and let the other guide the way as Regina pulled her along inside, holding hands.

They were silent as they rode up in the elevator, feeling a bit awkward with the other strangers in it. Regina pulled her keycard out of her pocket as they made their way down the hallway. Once inside, she quickly got rid of her coat and shoes and Emma did the same, wrapping her arms around Regina and guiding her to the bed, letting the both of them fall on it and just cuddle up together. The brunette smiled and just curled around the blonde contently.  
"It's much warmer inside." Regina purred and Emma chuckled.  
"I certainly may hope so. But the temperatures will rise again." She said and the brunette nodded.  
"I know. Can't wait for summer~ It's my favourite season." She smiled.  
"Not sure what mine is. I like summer, but autumn isn't too bad either." She figured and then shrugged. "But I'm not too picky unless I feel like I'm either dying of heat or cold, that's just overdoing it." Regina laughed as Emma spoke and nodded in agreement.  
"That sounds fair."

Regina sighed contently and then rolled on top of Emma before kissing her and sitting up.  
"Why don't we put on some pajamas, crawl in bed?" She suggested. The blonde had settled her hands on the woman's hips and nodded.  
"Sounds like a fine idea." She said and slid her hands up, slowly lifting the woman's shirt. Regina chuckled softly and let her, leaning over so she could remove it completely. Emma dropped the shirt on the floor and smiled at the sight of the black lace bra the woman was wearing. It was elegant and delicate and held her breasts so nicely. The blonde slid her hands over the woman's sides and stomach before grabbing the hem of her jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Regina lifted her hips and let Emma take the jeans off of her, kicking them down the rest of the way. The brunette then got to work on the woman under her, pushing up the tanktop before pulling it over her head. She moved to kiss the blonde softly while she popped the button on her skinny jeans and helped the woman shimmy out of it, giggling as it didn't want to cooperate at first, but gave in after a little while.

Regina pulled back from the kiss and admired Emma as she lay there in her sports bra and comfortable panties. A sheer contrast from Regina's extremely lacy set, but the brunette liked it on Emma. It suited her.  
"Perhaps we can skip the pajamas." She said softly and the blonde laughed a little, pulling the woman down on top of her and holding her close.  
"We won't need them. If it's about keeping each other warm, we did just fine the first night and this time wont be any different." She smiled and kissed Regina's neck. The woman shivered a little as it felt nice and held Emma close. The blonde slid her hands over the woman's back and carefully grabbed hold of the bra clasp, undoing it as she got no negative reaction from the woman. Regina put her hands down on the mattress, pushing herself up a little, the bra falling away in the process. Emma took the garment and carefully got rid of it before unceremoniously dumping it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She made her own bra follow soon after and then, with a grin, grabbed hold of Regina and tossed her further onto the bed, making the woman yelp and giggle.  
"Under the blankets with you!" She said and Regina did as told, Emma quickly following.

The two women curled up again, the moment Emma was on her back, Regina was immediately pressed against her side and resting her head on the woman's shoulder with the blonde's arm wrapped around her. This was the most comfortable position for them and felt surprisingly natural since the first time they ended up in it. The brunette wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and kissed her cheek softly.  
"Last night I couldn't get comfortable." She said and looked up at the other. "When you weren't here... It just felt awkward." Regina said softly. Emma looked her in the eyes and nodded.  
"I kept tossing and turning. It was weird." The blonde said and slid her hand through the woman's hair. "Like a piece was just... missing."

Regina nuzzled into Emma's neck and sighed comfortably.  
"Sometimes I wonder... Fate has an interesting sense of irony. Do you think all of these things might have happened to me, just so I would run into you here?" The woman asked softly. Emma wasn't really one for superstition, but even she began to wonder.  
"Who knows. Whatever the case, I'm grateful that it happened." She looked at the woman and smirked. "Space cadet Mills."  
"Oh, fuck all the way off." Regina snorted and slapped the woman's thigh. "I'm not a space cadet." She said and looked at the blonde with a grin. "Prostitute."  
"If only I got paid for every time we kiss." The blonde purred as Regina leaned in again and claimed her lips.  
"Shut up." She chuckled and held on tightly to the blonde, tangling their legs together as they simply enjoyed being together like this.

After a while the two women just settled into a comfortable position, holding each other tightly as they lay on their side with Regina's head resting over Emma's heart. She soon enough fell asleep listening to the calm rhythm of the sleeping woman's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina pulled open another one of the boxes that had been brought into the office and put the books from the box onto the shelf. Emma came in and carried the last box inside, groaning a little as she put it down on the desk and moved to rest on top of it, bending over as she tried to relieve her back. The brunette chuckled softly as she watched the woman as she let herself basically drop on the box.  
"I did say 'let the movers handle it'." Regina smirked and put the last book away before moving over to Emma, rubbing her back gently.  
"I thought it would be only like three boxes of books, not thirteen!" She groaned, which turned from pain to a more pleasurable groan as the woman's hands helped with her angry back.  
"I told you before, I have an extensive collection." The woman replied and leaned in, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and kissing the back of her head. 

"Let me put the last books away and we'll order take out." Regina said and Emma slowly peeled herself off the box, moving to sit in one of the chairs in the office, resting up a bit.  
"Chinese?" The blonde asked and pulled out her phone to order.  
"Fine by me." The brunette smiled over her shoulder as she carried the books from the box to the bookcase. Emma smirked as she got an eyeful of Regina's perfectly round ass as the woman bent over, putting the books all the way on the bottom. The tight dark blue jeans the woman was wearing accentuated her behind even more perfectly. The brunette straightened up and shoved her hands into her back pockets as she took a few steps back, admiring her work.  
"That should be it." She said and turned to look at the blonde who was still grinning at the woman's ass. "I know you enjoyed it at least." Regina chuckled and made her way over to Emma who reached out and held the woman's hips as she moved to straddle her lap.  
"I had quite the view just now, yes." She said and glanced down the front of the woman's black tank top. She wrapped her fingers around the delicate gold chain the woman wore and pulled her a little closer by it till she got a nice view of the woman's lace clad breasts inside the tank top. "A view which has much improved over the last few seconds." She teased and Regina laughed, leaning in and biting the woman's ear before grabbing the chain back from her hand and getting up.

"Come on. You worked hard and you've been sweating. Go get a shower and I'll wait for the food to arrive." Regina said and Emma nodded slowly, getting up and stealing a kiss from the woman before going to the bathroom.

Regina had moved into her new apartment two days ago. Today the stuff she had in storage in Boston finally arrived and Emma had offered to help her get it all inside, even after the brunette warned her about the books. The blonde had been steadfast and said she would take care of it, a decision which she now slightly regretted. Emma tried to stretch her back and took off her clothes after turning the taps to let the water heat up. She got into the shower not much later and purred as the hot water helped her muscles relax.

There was a soft knock on the door to get her attention and Regina peeked inside with a smile. "I got you a shirt and shorts. I'll put them down here." She placed the folded items on the counter and smiled as she got a good look at the blonde. Emma slowly opened the sliding door and leaned against it a little.  
"Thanks~" She purred and looked at Regina as the woman openly stared at her body. They had become really comfortable with each other in record time and she didn't mind it that the brunette raked her eyes all over her wet skin, admiring it. "But, now you're here... Why don't you join me?" She suggested and the brunette smirked.  
"What about the delivery?" She asked and moved closer, still completely clothed.  
"Well, he has 15 floors to scale so I'm fairly confident we have a little time." The blonde purred and took Regina's hand.  
"You think so?" She feigned innocence and yelped when Emma pulled her under the stream, laughing a little as she was immediately soaked to the bone.

"Now look what you've done~ It's going to be difficult to get out of these clothes now." Regina reasoned and Emma shrugged, pressing the woman up against the wall and getting her hands under the woman's tank top.  
"I don't care, I like a challenge." She said and covered the woman's lips with her own.  
"Don't I know it." The woman purred and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, holding her closer. She let the woman strip her out of her clothes and just held onto her, enjoying how their bodies slid together, the blonde's soft and gentle hands on her skin as she caressed her.

They never went further than this, comfortable being naked with each other, the hugs and kisses already filling them with joy. Regina was more than fine with taking it slow and extremely content with how things were between them, but she could feel her attraction to the blonde getting stronger. Her body would react more intensely every time Emma touched her and today wasn't any different. The brunette slid her hands into the woman's hair and pulled it slightly, making the woman tilt her head back. She leaned in and trailed kisses down the woman's throat and over her shoulder, biting it gently. Emma mewled a little and slid her hands through the woman's dark hair and pulled it to make her face her, guiding their lips together once more.

Regina kissed the woman passionately, slowly slipping her tongue into Emma's mouth and exploring it, moaning into the kiss as it built in intensity. The blonde pulled back slightly and looked into the other's eyes, seeing a deep seeded fire in them that burned brightly. She knew what it meant but wasn't sure if the other was ready for it yet. Regina wrapped her leg around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. Emma pressed the woman more tightly against the wall using her body and held the woman's leg up. They kissed deeply, their passion taking over, until the doorbell rang.

Emma pulled back slightly and looked at Regina who let out a deflated laugh and let her forehead fall on the woman's shoulder before putting her leg down.  
"Dinner is ready." She said and quickly got out of the shower, wrapping one of her huge fluffy towels around her before adding a bathrobe on top and leaving the bathroom to go get the door.

Emma leaned against the tiles with her forehead, trying to steady her breathing to calm down. They were so close to losing themselves in each other before it got thoroughly ruined by 'mister Postmates'. The blonde finished her shower quickly and put on her comfortable clothes before joining Regina on the couch, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist and kissing her temple. She knew it was better to be patient with the brunette and that the reward would be even greater if she did.

~*~

Emma was playing a game on her phone and Regina was lying with her head in the woman's lap as she was fiddling with her old camera that she had managed to dig out of one of the many boxes. The brunette slipped an old memory card inside to see if it was working and found out there were still pictures on it as well. She smiled a little as she saw the beautiful scenery of Boston that she had managed to snap over time, but also of people just going about their every day lives. She then came across a picture of an old flame of hers. A friend she had in college and met up with again after a year or so. It wasn't a serious relationship, more of a friends with benefits situation. The woman had agreed to pose for her in the nude one day and that's what was on the small screen right now. Emma glanced over and frowned.  
"Who's that?" She asked softly as to not to startle Regina. The brunette looked up at Emma as the woman put her phone down.  
"It's Mal. An old college friend of mine. She and I had a short fling for a couple weeks until she had to move on again. She never could sit still." She said and smirked a little. The blonde looked at the picture more closely and tilted her head.  
"It's quite beautiful, the picture I mean. She's beautiful too... but that kinda goes without saying." She trailed off and Regina smirked, knowing what the woman was getting at.  
"After a week or so, I got her to pose for me. Up until that moment I had only taken pictures of people that had no idea I was photographing them, so it always looked natural. It was a little harder when it came to her posing for me, also because we got plenty distracted."

"That's what we're calling it hmm." Emma grinned and took the camera from Regina, flipping through the pictures until there was one of a rugged guy, completely naked and leaning against a balcony railing with his head tilted back in the rain.  
"And... what do we have here?" She then asked and Regina glanced up at the display.  
"That's Robin." She said softly and then just looked away.  
"Oh." She took another look before pressing next again, but it was the last picture on there. "After this, you gave up photography."  
"Yes, no time." She said and moved to lie on her side, her hand holding onto the blonde's thigh gently.  
"It's a shame. Regardless of whether I like the guy or not, it's a good picture." She said and put the camera down. "Why don't you print some of them?"  
"Because it's awkward to have random pictures of naked people around." Regina chuckled a little and Emma followed.  
"I saw you got plenty of landscapes too."  
"So, you were peeking~" Regina said and leaned up slowly to sit up properly. Emma pulled the woman into her lap and held her close.  
"I was simply curious. Sorry."  
"It's fine. I don't mind." She said and kissed the woman gently.

"I'd let you take pictures of me if you'd ask me." Emma whispered between them and Regina looked into the woman's eyes.  
"You'd pose for me?"  
"Why not? You clearly have a knack for this kind of thing and it would be interesting to see what you see." Regina thought about it as Emma spoke and smiled.  
"Okay, why not. I have to start somewhere." She said and grabbed her camera. The screen had turned off so she turned it back on and was met with Robin's picture again. She moved to delete it but Emma stopped her.  
"I don't particularly hold him in high regard, but it's a really good picture. Save it. You should make a portfolio."  
"Why? Who would want an amateur photographer with a knack for making nude pictures?" She chuckled and Emma smirked.  
"You'd be surprised..." She said and tilted her head a little. "These days you could make a pretty penny with it, and I know just the guy who can help set it up."  
"You mean... doing this for a living?" Regina frowned and Emma nodded.  
"Yes, doing something you actually enjoy doing. Sounds awfully strange, doesn't it?" The brunette gave the woman a small shove at her bad attempt at sarcasm and laughed.  
"Fine, I'll consider it. But I'll need to get back into practice first."  
"I know plenty of willing subjects."

~*~

After their conversation, Regina started to actually consider it. She had stayed up a while longer after Emma went to bed to do some research online. Turned out basically anyone could be considered a professional as long as your work looks good and you have a decent looking website or made clever use of platforms like Instagram. She looked up from her laptop and at her camera, getting up not much later and grabbing said item as she went to the bedroom. The curtains were still open and moonlight was flooding in through the big window, giving her just enough light as she raised the camera. She made sure the flash was off and fiddled with the settings as she found the right angle to take the picture in. She smiled as she was done, watching a soundly sleeping Emma on the screen before looking up at her unsuspecting subject. She moved closer to get another picture of just her sleeping face in the moonlight. She then set the camera aside and crawled in with the woman, curling up against her side. Perhaps the blonde was indeed onto something here, she thought as she let her eyes slip closed and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up, and as she cracked open her eyes, she saw the blonde sitting up in bed with her back to her. Regina rubbed her eyes and sat up, crawling behind the woman on her knees and wrapping her arms around the blonde.  
"What's up?" She asked and looked at the camera the woman was holding. She was looking at the pictures she took last night. Emma looked at the brunette with a warm smile and kissed her.  
"These are everything." She said and looked down at them again.  
"You sleep like the dead, but you're quite beautiful doing so." Regina chuckled and Emma bit her lip.  
"I'll say. I don't think I've ever looked this good in a picture while awake." She admitted with a chuckle and put the camera down only to turn around and tackle the woman down onto the bed. "You have to do something with your talent." She said and cupped the brunette's cheek, locking gazes with her. Regina looked into the woman's eyes deeply and nodded slowly.  
"I'll give it a shot." She said and Emma smiled in victory before kissing the woman softly.

Regina slid her hands into the long blonde hair and tangled her fingers with it, holding her close. She slowly moved to wrap her legs around the strong body on top of her and purred into the kiss. Emma slid her arms around the woman's body and sat up, pulling her along and settling her in her lap. Regina giggled as the woman showed off her strength and moved her without a hitch, kissing her all the way through. The brunette straddled the woman's lap and pressed closer to her body while kissing her more passionately, deepening the kiss a little and letting her hands wander down the blonde's body, grabbing hold of the woman's preferred sleeping shirt and moving it up, getting her hands under the fabric as she caressed the woman's soft skin. She carefully scratched her nails over Emma's back, making her hiss into the kiss and arch her back, their breasts pressing together even more. Regina grinned and slowly pulled back from the kiss, panting as it left her breathless, yet was quick to get to work as she pulled the woman's shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Emma leaned in and kissed over the brunette's neck softly, pushing the straps of the lacy nightdress down her shoulders carefully and letting gravity do the rest, looking down at the woman's beautiful body as the fabric fell away.

The brunette slowly removed the straps from her arms and let the fabric pool around her waist while reaching out to Emma and sliding her hands over the woman's chest. She gently cupped the woman's breasts as she leaned in and kissed them softly. Emma put her own hands over Regina's as she carefully squeezed her breasts. The blonde moaned softly into the kiss and pressed her chest further into the woman's hands.  
"You're not going to be a tease I hope." Emma giggled softly between them as she was getting quite worked up as Regina moved to kiss over her neck and softly bit down on the skin.  
"As long as you didn't order any Postmates," The brunette looked deeply into the woman's eyes with a grin plastered on her face and carefully grabbed Emma's chin. "I don't have any intentions of stopping..." She said and claimed the woman's lips with her own a little more forcefully.

The other day in the shower was an unfortunate turn of events. Regina had desperately wanted to continue, but after the doorbell rang, she decided it would be easier to just rip off the band-aid and accept that the moment was gone. This time however, she wanted nothing more than to continue where they left off...


	6. Chapter 6

Emma groaned a little as Regina teasingly bit down on her neck and squeezed her breasts, slowly moving down her body as she pushed the woman to lean back against the headboard. The brunette was on her knees and kissed between the woman's breasts softly, pushing them together a little before sucking on each of the sensitive nipples, turning them into stiff peaks and blowing air over them. The blonde moaned hotly as Regina bestowed this sweet torture on her body, watching the woman's every more. She swallowed hard as the brunette looked at her with those eyes filled with a burning need. She knew Regina meant business as she kissed down her stomach slowly. Emma slid her hand into the wild brunette locks and gasped as the woman lightly kissed over her panties that were more than a little damp as Regina went down on her.   
"A- are you sure?" Emma asked, but her question was answered soon enough as a hot wet muscle licked over her fabric clad core, making her moan in want and need and spread her legs more for the incredibly sexy woman between them. "I'll take that as a yes~" The blonde groaned and guided Regina to where she wanted her most. The brunette placed her lips over the woman's clit and sucked on it through her panties. Emma let her eyes slip closed and soft moans spilled from her lips as the woman sucked gently, rubbing her tongue around the sensitive nub before pulling back a bit and using her thumb instead. Regina looked up at Emma who slowly opened her eyes. A thick blush was fixed on her cheeks as she enjoyed the pleasure bestowed on her. The blonde leaned up, pulling Regina closer and captured her lips between her own softly. Regina slid her hand into the woman's hair and cradled her head as she slowly deepened the kiss she shared with the teasing woman. The brunette gently kept rubbing the woman's clit with her thumb, causing Emma to move her hips, rolling them into the teasing touch.  
"Please..." She begged softly as she pulled back from the kiss, panting. Regina met Emma's gaze and a small smirk played on her lips. She moved to straddle the woman's thigh and slowly rubbed her own panty clad core on it while sliding her hand into the blonde's panties and slipping her fingers inside of the woman. Emma gasped and moaned as she felt the fingers slip inside of her and groaned as she watched the brunette ride her thigh like that.  
"Fuck, you're so sexy." The blonde groaned and leaned in to kiss the woman. Regina met her halfway and moaned softly into the kiss as the friction she was creating by undulating her hips started to feel really good. Emma slid her hands over Regina's body in a gentle caress, holding her slightly closer by wrapping an arm around her. She slid her other hand into the woman's panties and basically copied what the woman was doing to her. Regina let out a hot moan as she felt the fingers slip inside and the gentle thrusting.

Regina picked up the pace a little, moving her hand a little faster as well as her hips, moving herself on top of Emma's fingers, causing delicious friction. She wrapped her arm around Emma's neck, steadying herself and moved to rest her forehead against the blonde's.  
"Feels so good." She moaned hotly as Emma wriggled her fingers inside of the woman a little more deliberately. The blonde kissed Regina deeply before replying.  
"Me too." She started rocking her hips more, meeting Regina's movements until they were perfectly in sync with each other.  
"I'm not gonna last much longer." The brunette whimpered softly and bit her lip. Emma kissed the woman softly, making her release her lip before kissing down her neck and marking her. That sent the woman right over the edge, letting out a throaty cry of pleasure as she arched her back slightly and held onto her blonde lover more tightly. She panted softly as she moved to catch her breath and slowly looked deeply into Emma's eyes before kissing the woman passionately. Emma was admiring how Regina looked as pleasure washed over her. The sheer intensity of the woman's eyes when their gazes met was unlike anything she ever experienced, and the passion they shared in the kiss that followed. Emma couldn't help but fall head over heels for the woman in her arms. The blonde moaned hotly into the kiss as she felt Regina's fingers pick up the pace once more. It didn't take long for the blonde to follow Regina's example as watching her cum was such a turn on for the blonde.

The brunette kissed all over Emma's neck and throat as the woman slowly came down from her high of orgasm. Regina wrapped both her arms around the blonde as she sat in her lap and just held her close. Soon enough, both of Emma's arms circled her waist as well and pulled her close enough to eliminate all space between them.

"That was... Something else." Emma purred and slowly moved to kiss Regina. The brunette was a little nervous though.  
"In a good way I hope." She said and the blonde slid her hands into the woman's hair, moving the messy curly locks out of her face.  
"In a very good way." The blonde smiled and bunched the woman's hair together in a ponytail before kissing the mark she had made on Regina's neck before. That made the brunette settle down again and relax into the woman's hold. She moved to nuzzle into the blonde locks and slowly took in the scent that was typically Emma. She had grown quite fond of it as it had a particularly calming effect on her.

"I'm not very good at relationships." Emma said softly and held Regina just a little tighter, afraid she might run off if she didn't. The brunette pulled back slightly and kissed the blonde's forehead.  
"I don't have the best track record either." Regina chuckled softly. Emma smirked a little.  
"I suppose not. But you didn't earn yourself a cute little nickname for being the queen of one-night stands." The blonde continued. Regina shrugged and wrapped her legs around the woman's waist properly, getting more comfortable in Emma's lap.  
"No, but... When I think about it, I'm not entirely surprised." She said softly while carefully raking her fingers through the blonde's hair. "You didn't grow up in a stable household, you don't know who your parents are. You never really had a proper example of what love really is by what you've told me about your previous partners."  
"I just didn't want to risk being hurt again. It was easier to just leave in the dead of night and be happy with what I got and never think back to it." Emma said softly and slowly leaned her head back as Regina's raking fingers felt really nice. The brunette leaned in and kissed the woman's lips.  
"But you're willing to risk it with me." She said softly with a small smile. Emma smiled back at her and nodded.  
"I dont know... There is something about it, it just feels... Different. Safe." She cupped Regina's cheek, the woman leaning into the touch immediately.

"Perhaps I'm not the only one who is lost." The brunette said and bit her lip slightly before continuing. "Perhaps you're a little lost as well. Or maybe just part of you."  
"Perhaps finding you meant I found the missing part of me." Emma smiled and slid her hands over the woman's back. Regina smiled brightly and kissed the woman once more.  
"I love you, Emma." She spoke softly over the woman's lips, making the blonde smile as well.  
"I love you too, space cadet." She smirked a little at the last part and Regina gasped, hitting the woman's shoulder softly.  
"I am not a space cadet!" She said and moved to get up, but Emma wouldn't let her, grabbing her by her waist and instead pinning her down on the bed, tickling her sides. Regina squirmed and gasped for air between her laughter while pleading for the woman to stop.  
"No! Please... I give!" She struggled to try and take Emma's hands away from her sides, but the woman simply grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head before kissing her deeply, taking her last breath away. As Emma pulled back, the brunette was panting. She looked up at the blonde who had her pinned down and squirmed a little as she kind of liked being in this position. A blush crept on the woman's cheeks and Emma watched it all happen. The red tinge spread over the woman's body slowly and her breathing sped up a little as it clearly excited the woman.

The blonde slowly leaned down and kissed her way from the woman's neck to between her breasts. Regina gasped as Emma suddenly wrapped her lips around her nipple and lightly bit the sensitive nub, making her squirm a little more. The blonde pressed the woman's hands down into the mattress a little harder and sucked on the nipple a little more roughly, making the brunette cry out in pleasure.  
"Fuck~" She whimpered and felt her core heat up once more. Emma leaned up and whispered into the woman's ear.   
"Seems like I found something interesting." The woman smirked slightly before biting the shell of Regina's ear. The brunette blushed a little deeper and bit her lip.  
"Please don't tease..." She whimpered. Emma slowly licked a teasing trail down the woman's neck and bit her collarbone lightly, making the brunette squirm some more. Regina rubbed her thighs together as they were slowly getting slick again. The blonde noticed how the other squirmed beneath her and slid her hand down the woman's body and between her thighs, feeling the incredible wet heat there. She gently started rubbing the woman's core, making Regina moan hotly and move her hips. "Emma..." She panted and was incredibly frustrated her panties were still on. "T-take them off." She pleaded with the blonde and looked at her with a lusty gaze.

Emma admired the state the woman was in, enjoying what she was doing to the woman.  
"Don't move." She purred low and slowly released Regina's wrists only to take off the ruined pair of lacy underpants. She tossed the fabric aside and leaned back over the woman's body and pinned her wrists back down. Regina obediently lay still when the blonde released her. She gasped softly when her panties were removed and she was quickly pinned down once more. Emma slid her hand between the woman's thighs again and rubbed the silky wet folds a little before sliding two fingers inside the hot and needy woman. Regina moaned and spread her legs slightly for the other to grant her better access. The blonde started thrusting her fingers, slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace as she leaned in, kissing Regina deeply, muffling the woman's moans slightly. The woman kissed back passionately and whimpered at the loss of the blonde's lips.  
"Does that feel good?" She asked with a slight smirk and Regina nodded eagerly.  
"Yes~!" She cried out as Emma curled her fingers a little. In that moment it was quite clear to the woman that Emma knew what she was doing to her, and she enjoyed every bit of it.  
"Do you want more?" Emma asked in a low purr and the brunette groaned.  
"Oh God, yes..."

The blonde chuckled as the woman's eagerness was quite entertaining. She stilled her hand for a moment, only to add a third finger inside of the woman's hot body and continued her onslaught. Regina moaned a little louder as the blonde filled her up some more and reached deeply inside of her, curling her fingers and rubbing all the right places.  
"Fuck... Oh fuck~" She cried out hotly as her body burned up even more and she slowly went insane with how good it felt to have the blonde do this to her. She squirmed more and more as she rapidly approached her limit of what she could take. Emma watched in wonder how the brunette squirmed, her body covered in a fine layer of sweat as she burned up so hot. The way it glistened in the morning sun, the sounds of Regina's moans and pleas. She loved every bit of it.  
"Fuck~ I'm c-cumming!" Regina's back arched off the bed and Emma could feel the woman's walls clamp down on her fingers tightly. The woman trembled underneath her and gasped for air after crying out the blonde's name loudly. Emma released her wrists and kissed over the spent woman's body, slowly making her way down. She pulled back her fingers, sucking them dry before licking the woman's sweet nectar from her core. Regina whimpered and slid her hands into the blonde mop of hair, riding out her orgasm as Emma licked her clean.  
"Holy fuck." Regina panted and slowly sat up a little as Emma crawled back over her and kissed her deeply. The brunette could taste herself on the woman's lips and tongue, moaning softly.

"What the hell just happened?" Regina chuckled softly as she pulled back from the kiss.  
"I think you know what happened." Emma purred and wiped the hair that stuck to the woman's forehead, out of her face. "You like being pinned down."  
"No one ever did that to me before." She said softly and wrapped her arms around Emma tightly. "But it felt good the way you did it. Your fingers..." The woman trailed off and Emma chuckled.  
"We can do that more often if you want. It's honestly quite the sight, watching you get turned on and cumming with my fingers buried deep inside of you." She whispered the last into the woman's ear and bit the shell teasingly. Regina swallowed harshly and a soft moan left her lips.  
"I..." She stammered a little before nodding. "I'd like that." She confessed and slowly moved to switch their positions. She moved to pin the woman down and looked at her as she straddled the woman's hips.

"Does it turn you on, being pinned down?" Regina asked carefully and Emma purred.  
"I don't mind it~" She said and leaned up a little, whispering over the woman's lips. "But it's not quite the same effect as it has on you." The blonde nipped the woman's lips again and smiled. "But I won't stop you if you want to do the same to me as I did to you." Regina thought about the woman's words for a moment and then got an idea. She got up and purred.  
"Don't move." She pointed at the woman before disappearing into the closet.

Emma heard some rummaging about and frowned a little. She quirked a brow as the woman came back, clearly holding something. She crawled back on the bed and kissed the blonde deeply while slipping the item inside of her wet entrance and turning it on using the remote. The blonde gasped as the egg started buzzing.  
"What about something like this?" Regina grinned. Emma groaned softly and nodded.  
"More like it." She panted and rolled her hips a little. The brunette kissed the blonde once more.  
"Good." She purred and slowly made her way down, placing soft kisses till she reached her destination between the woman's legs. She made quick work of the ruined panties the woman was still wearing before delving her tongue deep between the folds, making Emma moan hotly.  
"That's the spirit." Emma panted and slid her hand into the brown curls, guiding her slightly while rolling her hips. "Fuck~ This is clearly not your first time doing this." The blonde concluded in a moan as she felt the woman's hot tongue rub all the right places. Regina moaned softly at the woman's taste and held onto the blonde's hips, stilling their movements slightly before turning up the speed of the vibrating egg. Emma, who was leaning up on one arm before now let herself fall back on the bed and groaned. Just as she thought she was getting used to the new sensation, Regina upped the anti and started sucking on the blonde's incredibly sensitive clit, swirling her tongue around it and releasing it with a soft 'pop'. Emma panted harshly and clamped her legs around the woman's head. Regina rubbed Emma's thigh gently with one hand while sliding two fingers inside the blonde, nudging the egg slightly further in while continuing her onslaught on the woman's clit with her mouth.

"Re-Regina!~" Emma came loudly, without warning, as it all just became too much for her in an instant. The brunette gently kept curling her fingers inside of the blonde, drawing out her orgasm. She slowly kissed her way back up, turning off the toy as she let the woman come back down from her high. Regina gently caressed the woman's body and kissed her softly.  
"You're so beautiful." She whispered to Emma. The blonde's eyes slowly fluttered open again.  
"You sure know how to make a woman feel special." Emma smiled and pulled Regina down on top of her.  
"You should thank Mal for that. She taught me."  
"Sexy and skills. Whoever becomes her lover is a lucky person." Emma smirked and kissed Regina. "Luckily I won't have to go find her, because I already have you." That made Regina blush a little.  
"Thank you, I suppose." She said softly.  
"You suppose correct." Emma teased the woman as she knew she was bad at taking a compliment.

"We should probably take a shower." The blonde sighed a little as they were cuddling. "Probably skipping the gym today."  
"Enough of a work out for you?" Regina grinned.  
"Maybe..." Emma chuckled. "Perhaps resume later today?" She suggested with wiggling eyebrows, making the brunette burst out in laughter.  
"Maybe~" She kissed the blonde deeply while she was held tightly by her.


End file.
